This invention relates to plastic compositions which have improved biodegradability while retaining sufficient tensile strength to be useful in a number of applications.
Plastic has been used in a variety of applications and is employed in products as diverse as garbage bags, cups, and packaging. However, plastics also have the problem of not being easily disposed of without causing serious solid pollution problems. The plastics are not always uniform in composition and physical properties not always consistant. Therefore, attention has focused on creating a plastic product which is degradable, in that it can be broken down by enzymes and living microorganisms.
This invention employs the use of starch in developing the plastic, which is itself biodegradable. Specifically, the type of starch which has been found to be most effective is octenyl succinate starch. When mixed with synthetic polymers, not only will this starch enhance degradability of the material, but it can retain high tensile strength necessary when using the plastic in certain materials. Overall, the plastic material which results is superior in tensile strength, surface structure, texture and moisture absorption, is more uniform with consistant results while being degradable.
The resulting plastic can be degraded by a combination of chemical and biological reactions occurring in nature. The plastic materials can be used in manufacturing various disposable products such as expanded products (foamed cups, fast food containers, egg cartons, meat trays, etc.), film products (garbage and shopping bags, mulch films) and injection molded products.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide for a plastic, and method of preparing the same, which is degradable.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a plastic, and method of preparing the same, which has satisfactory tensile strength, surface structure, texture and moisture absorption.
An object of the invention is to provide for a plastic and method of preparing the same which is uniform and provides consistant physical properties.
A still further object of the invention is to provide for a plastic, and method of preparing the same, which is prepared from granular starch.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for a plastic, and method of preparing the same, from octenyl succinate starch.
Still further objects of the invention will become apparent in the following disclosure.